Edward and Bella Love in the 1800's
by AmandaJillCullen
Summary: This is my fisrt ever fanfic and being a big twilight and Jane Austin fan I decided to create a period piece featuring Edward and Bella.  I hope you like it. The original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer I do not own them. I wish I did! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Father's passing**

I ran down the stairs eagerly, today was the day my father, Captain Charles Swan, was due to arrive home from sea and I was almost bursting with excitement.

Father had been at sea ten months this time and I couldn't wait to hear stories of adventure and pirates, he embellished on the details naturally but I didn't mind. I was a fool for a good story.

I was in such a hurry that at the bottom of the stairs I tripped over the hem of my blue silk gown and sprawled in an unladylike heap in the grand hallway. My maid, Angela, hurried to my side to help me up and blushing with embarrassment I continued in my rush to get to the quayside and meet father. Why did I have to be so wretchedly clumsy?

Something was wrong.

As I watched the Kathleen and May make port there was not the victorious cheering that usually rang from the decks, only sombre silence. My brows furrowed as I watched the ropes being cast and gang plank secured. My cousin Emmet stepped down first, his normally bright eyes downcast and saddened.

"Emmet? What's Wrong?" My voice betrayed a hint of panic

"Isabella. I bring you grievous tidings. Whilst at sea your father caught a terrible fever, there was nothing to be done. I'm so sorry."

I let out a strangled gasp "No, no,no,no" My chest heaved and a desperate sob escaped. Emmet reached out and caught me as I swayed, breaking down in a flood of sobs that overtook me.

Everything became a blur, other officers disembarked, followed by a small procession of crewman carrying the box that had become my fathers casket at sea. Emmet held me upright and walked me back up the cobbled main street to our manor. The procession followed

I sat in the parlour and sobbed into Angela's shoulder. I was inconsolable, there had been no warning, no word sent to allow me to prepare for the dreadful sight of seeing my father carried from his beloved Kathleen and May. I was lost. My father was my only family bar Emmet.

The next week passed in a blur of condolences and servants running hither and to arranging the funeral. My father was a celebrated admiral in the East India Trading Company and so they had become involved, wanting to give him a grand naval send off. I just wanted this to be over. To wake up again that morning, run to the quay and throw myself into his arms has he disembarked.

As unprepared as I was to face the passing of my father nothing prepared me for the life changing events that were set in motion following the reading of his will the day after the torturous funeral.

My fathers fortune was placed in trust for me until I was 25, I expected this, and was barely listening when the attorney announced that in the event of his death I was arranged to be married to Edward, the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, thereby ensuring I was properly taken care of.

I sat bolt upright in my chair, my eye's widened and I gasped. "I have not the pleasure of understanding you? My father never told me of this?" My chest heaved and my eyes filled. "An arranged marriage?"

The Cullen's had been my mother's closest friends, but we had had no contact with them since my mother died delivering me. Why would my father insist upon such an outrageous settlement?

The attorney explained that it was now his duty to notify the Cullen's of this turn of events so that arrangements could be made for them to take over management of my father's estate and, subsequently, myself.

I returned home dazed. I felt detached and slightly nauseous as Emmet hurried to greet me, a concerned look on his face. I gushed the whole tale immediately, stifling sobs as I did.

Emmet's expression hardened as my fate became clear to him. "I have heard of Edward Cullen. He is considered a heart throb by most of the ladies at court, but he is spoiled, selfish and heartless to those who love him. I cannot let you marry him Isabella. I cannot."

I sniffed. "What am I to do Emmet? Wheels are already set in motion."

Marry me. Now, by special licence, that way he can never get his hands on you, or your father's estate."

I smiled wanly "Oh Emmet. I could never do that to you. I know you are in love with Lord Hale's daughter Rosalie. We could not make each other happy. Beside's the Swan's have never run away from their responsibilities. I will honour my father's arrangements."

It was three days later, as I sat in quiet contemplation of my predicament that he came…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahem" My butler, Aro cleared his throat to get my attention

"Yes Aro?"

"A Mr Cullen to see you." My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Thank you Aro. Please show him in." I had to work to keep the tremble from my voice.

My heart, already in the pit of my stomach, hit the floor when he entered gracefully. Vivid green eyes, fringed with thick lashes, travelled up and down my body, assessing my appearance. They were easily the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

I stared at him in silence for a moment until Aro cleared his throat a second time, jolting me from my trance. "I'm so sorry, Aro, would you take Mr Cullen's hat and travelling cloak?"

_He spoke._

"Thank you Miss Swan."

His voice was pure velvet and I watched mesmerised as he removed first his hat, revealing a beautiful disarray of copper hair, and then his coat, revealing the waistcoat and shirt combination that became his obviously well muscled body so well. He looked elegant and his wealth was apparent in his manner of dress. I swallowed hard and continued to stare.

Aro cleared his throat for a third time and I shook my head to clear it. I was completely overwhelmed by the man who had just walked into my life. The most handsome, rich and unwelcome man, who had just walked into my life I should say.

"My Apologies, Aro, could you send to the kitchen for tea please? Mr Cullen, you have travelled a long way. May I offer you something to eat?"

"I thank you, no. This will only be a brief visit so we may clear up our affairs then I will be on my way. I apologise for not calling on you sooner to make arrangements for you to travel to Forks Manor, where you will now stay with my parents and I until I have decided what to do with you."

My jaw dropped and I had to make a concerted effort to close my mouth and pull the look of absolute shock from my face. Did he just say 'till I decide what to do with you' as though I were a horse in one of his stables?

He continued. "I will arrange for your personal belongings and your maid to be collected on Friday morning. You do wish to bring your maid?"

"I thank you, yes. It will make my arrival at Forks Manor a little less strange"

"You yourself will travel to Forks in my most comfortable coach."

Generosity indeed, I thought with a sarcastic tone.

"What is to become of my fathers estate here?" I asked

"I will have my attorney arrange the sale as soon as you have vacated."

I gasped and my eyes filled. I had lived here since I was born. My father had raised me here. All the happiest of my memories occurred in this house

"Miss Swan, a young lady such as your self cannot live here alone and I have no use for the estate and so it must be sold." There was a sympathetic edge to his voice

He continued "I will not be at Forks when you arrive. I have a pressing matter of business to be attended to but I will ride on and meet you as soon as I have settled it. I must take my leave now." He stood and motioned to Aro to fetch his cloak and hat.

"Thank you for your visit Mr Cullen."

"I think under the circumstances you had best call me Edward."

"Thank you Edward. You may call me Bella."

"It has been nice to make your acquaintance Bella." He stepped forward and took my wrist and lifting my hand to his mouth he placed a chaste kiss on its back. I gasped as a thrill shot up my arm from his point of contact.

He turned to walk away, then paused and turned back to me. "Oh and Bella, try not to be too afraid of my mother."

Before I could ask his meaning he was gone….


	3. Chapter 3

The dive was long and whilst we stopped to change horses I contemplated switching carriages and bolting in the opposite direction, but then green eyes swam into my memory and inexplicably I felt drawn.

It was late when we arrived and the setting sun silhouetted the building and cast long shadows making the already enormous Manor loom in a forbidding way.

The staff did not greet me as I entered, all looked strained and fearful. Angry shouting echoed down the stairs. "Worthless girl, must I explain everything to you twice?"

The source of the voice paraded down the wide stone staircase, which lead from the grand entrance hall. She was a tall woman, richly dressed and dripping in gold jewellery, her blue eyes were hard ice. As she drew nearer to me I began to feel uncomfortable and Edward's words echoed in my head 'try not to be too afraid of my mother.'

She raised one eyebrow and appraised me momentarily before speaking. "I am informed you are my son's fiancé?" She said casting her eye over a letter in her hand.

"Yes my lady. I am Isabella Swan."

"Of course you cannot marry my Son." She said dismissively. Your rank and fortune are much too far beneath him. However, you do not appear to be completely without potential. Dress in your finest and be sure to be downstairs no later than seven. We have company this evening."

"Company my lady?"

"That's what I said girl."

And with that she stalked off. I stared into the distance trying to make sense of her words as more shouting echoed back to me.

I was escorted through the manor down many grand hallways which gradually became narrower and more winding. Eventually I arrived at the room that was to be mine following ascending a stone spiral staircase.

Relief flooded me as I entered and Angela ran to me. I threw my arms around her and held on. "I'm so pleased to see you."

"Her ladyship has put you in the tower. It's cold up here, I can't seem to warm the room."

"It's ok. We're together now. Two princesses locked in the tower at the mercy of the wicked queen." I smirked

"Its haunted you know."

"Oh Angela. You'll give me nightmares."

"Don't go down tonight Miss Swan. She does not have your best interests at heart."

"From what I know of Esme Cullen she only considers her own interests. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I must confess. I'm curious."

Two hours later I carefully descended the stone spiral staircase taking care not to trip over the hem of my favourite gown. I feared that it would be the final straw for the severe Lady Cullen if I were to arrive bruised, or bleeding, or both.

As I walked it became apparent that I should have made it to the dining room by now and I was still wandering one hallway after the next. After time I came across a small wooden staircase that I did not recognise and realised that I was lost. I was about to call for a servant to assist me when I head voices at the bottom of the staircase and curiosity got the better of me. Esme Cullen's voice drifted up to me, dripping with contempt. "Send word to the senseless fool that we cannot do business tonight. I have guests and my son is home."

A male voice I did not recognise protested "My Lady. What of the money?"

"They'll have to wait for their money. I will not be inconvenienced by those filthy in breads."

"Shall I make arrangements for a meeting tomorrow my lady?"

"Tomorrow is a full moon, halfwit. Tell him Sunday at the usual time."

I heard movement and ran as fast as I could back down the hallway desperate not to be caught eavesdropping. I went skidding on my delicate shoes around the corner and straight into what felt like a brick wall.

His arms wrapped around me instinctively and I felt shockwaves jolt through my whole body as my head snapped back and my eyes met sparkling green ones.

"Well hello again Miss Swan."

"Bella" I breathed

"Hello Bella. Can I ask what you're running from?"

_Oh no…._

"I was lost and, and, I feared I would be late for dinner. I, I didn't want to incur your mother's displeasure and so I started to h-hurry." I stammered

"I see." He said taking a step backwards and taking in my appearance.

"You look radiant Bella."

"Thank you Edward."

_Awkward_

"Shall we go to dinner?" He asked offering me his arm.

I raised an eyebrow and pondered the sudden thaw in his behaviour that had been so cold and distant at out first meeting as I took his arm.

We walked in silence into the large hallway leading to the dining room. Shivers ran up my arm from the place where I touched him. I felt warm and slightly feverish.

There were people gathered outside the large dining hall, their lively talk silenced as we approached and I blushed deeply in embarrassment. Apparently, my reputation had preceded me.

Edward lead me to a small group of people and introduced his friends.

"Isabella, these are my good friends Jasper Whitlock, Michael Newton and Jacob Black. Gentlemen, this is Miss Isabella Swan."

Edward's friends seemed eager to make my acquaintance and Mr Whitlock offered his condolences with regards to my father, informing me that he was a naval officer and knew my father by reputation. I liked Mr Whitlock

"Edward darling." A voice behind me called.

I spun to find who had spoken and my jaw dropped, as the impossibly beautiful Rosalie Hale approached. She wore the most elegant corseted gown I had ever laid eyes on, her golden hair was piled in a complicated arrangement on top of her head and an enormous blue diamond, which hung from a delicate silver chain nestled in her ample cleavage. She looked every bit the wealthy heiress.

Rosalie glared at me as she approached and then stood on tiptoe to place a soft kiss on Edward's cheek. Fire burned in the pit of my stomach and the impulse to pull her away from him washed over me.

_Strange._

Unable to act on my impulse I settled for glaring right back at her. Rosalie raised one perfect eyebrow and assessed my appearance.

_Why was everyone doing that?_

"I've brought you a present." She said

"Oh?"

Rosalie stepped to one side to reveal him striding down the hallway.

"Emmet" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him close.

"I knew you would be pleased." Rosalie said with another lift of her eyebrow.

"Thank you." I said, as graciously as I could manage.

Rosalie wound her arm around Edward's and pulled him off towards the dining room. I glared at her retreating back.

I turned to Emmet as soon as we were seated. "I'm so glad to see you."

"How are things?" He replied a concerned look in his eyes

"I'm unsure yet, this house is strange."

"I have heard all sorts of rumours about the goings on at this estate Bella, strange sightings in the woods and in the cove, comings and goings in the night, wild parties, gaming and gambling. You name it."

"Oh Emmet, you've as worrisome as Angela." I laughed trying to brush his comments aside along with the memory of the exchange between Lady Cullen and the mystery male voice.

I could not help but glance at Edward frequently during the meal and every time our eyes made contact I felt warm on the inside and blush coloured my cheeks.

I caught Emmet staring longingly down the table at Rosalie. "Emmet, how long are you going to haunt her steps until you finally get up the courage to ask her out?" I asked

Emmet looked exasperated "I cannot. She has eyes for no one but that damned Cullen."

"You never know how she will act until you take the risk Emmet. She'll never see you until you put yourself in the picture."

Emmet groaned and began concentrating on his dinner.

Following the meal we were invited to the grand ball room for drinks and dancing. Emmet sat and pined for Rosalie.

I watched.

Esme Cullen moved around the room, speaking to the large groups of gentlemen.

There seemed to be a lot of gentlemen here and few ladies. _I wonder…._

Each conversation resulted in stares in my direction making me feel increasingly uncomfortable, especially the penetrating stare of one man in particular. I leaned towards Emmet. "Who is that?" I asked nodding discretely in his direction

"That is James Mason. He can be found in Bath most weekends, gambling away his father's fortune and talking young ladies out of their virtue. He is an idle socialite."

I shivered. The weight of his stare made me uncomfortable.

Emmet had to return to the ship in the morning and left early. I excused myself claiming I was tired following my long journey today.

Relief washed over me as I closed the door to my room and slid the bolt. I lay down and questions flooded my head. But one in particular plagued me. What were Edward's intentions for me? I closed my eyes exhausted.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I was so pleased that you liked the direction of the story. Like I said this is my first attempt at writing and I feel sooooo positive about it now.**

**Snusa; What is Esme up to indeed? Watch this space ;)**

* * *

**First Kiss**

I awoke suddenly, it was still dark but the moon cast a pool of light on my bedroom floor by which I could see.

The sound of echoing footsteps drew me to the window and I strained to see who was moving about at this time. It must be nigh on three o clock.

A shadowy figure moved across the stone yard, glanced back and then disappeared from view altogether, seemingly dropping right over the cliff edge.

There was no sound

The moon passed behind a cloud and I lost my view, when the yard lit again there was no one there. I must have still been half asleep, but I resolved to investigate in the morning.

I dressed carefully for breakfast, choosing an elegant empire line yellow dress and taking care to smooth the bouncy curls of my thick brown hair.

I don't know why I felt so compelled to perfect my appearance this morning.

With that I dashed down the stairs, eager to find who else maybe in the breakfast room. I paused briefly at the door to smooth my dress, then entered.

He looked up when I walked in and I froze momentarily, lost in a green sea until her ladyship cleared her throat impatiently and I sat down quickly, catching the tablecloth and knocking my knife and fork from the table. Lady Cullen snorted and glared in my general direction. I blushed deeply.

_Why did I have to be so clumsy?_

Edward smiled at me, his full lips curving beautifully, and I wondered what it would feel like to touch them with mine. I shook myself mentally, nice young ladies don't think such things….but still…

I excused myself after my porridge and went to explore the yard.

The view out to sea was beautiful and I felt a wave of sorrow as I realised that my father would have liked it here. I sighed and headed towards the edge, looking for a possible way down that the mysterious night wanderer could have taken.

I searched for some time and could see nothing. I was about to give it up as a figment of my overactive imagination when I spotted a rusty iron bar, disguised by a climbing plant wrapped around it. I stepped carefully closer to the edge in order to look more closely and found to my astonishment, and great excitement, an iron spiral staircase, tucked tightly into the cliff which disguised it well.

Curiosity ignited, I stepped gingerly onto the top step, holding the bar for support. The structure groaned a little but otherwise seemed sturdy enough so I started to descend.

"BELLA" Edward's voice rang out sharply and I startled, slipping down a step or two.

I looked up to find him standing on top of the cliff. My mind searched for an excuse but I had nothing

"I'm sorry. I was just…."

"Curious?"

"Yes, curious."

"Bella in this house, curiosity can be a very dangerous thing."

"I…em…I…" I stammered

He offered his hand to me to help me back up again. I climbed back up and reached for him, my heart hammered in my chest.

He smiled "When you are anxious you blush more deeply than any other woman I have ever made acquaintance with. It's quite beautiful."

My mouth dropped and my breathing caught. My heart fluttered in my chest and I could feel myself turning crimson.

_Did he call me beautiful?_

He pulled me to him and my skin burned where we touched. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him. His green eyes burned into my brown ones and I stopped breathing altogether

The look he gave me smouldered and I pulled away as I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach that I was not familiar with.

He spoke then. "Bella, we have been thrown together by fate and we must now make the best of out circumstances. I would like to know you better."

Edward offered me his arm. "Walk with me?" He asked nodding his head towards the grounds at the front of the manor.

I smiled, took his arm and we started off down the path.

We walked the grounds for hours, there was so much of them. I told Edward all about my father and he listened patiently when I struggled, the pain of his passing still cutting deep.

Edward spoke fondly of his father, who was presently in the West Indies, tending to affairs of business. Edward had been allowed management of the family estate and affairs in England in his father's absence and was hoping that he would be proud of the effort he had made to keep things running smoothly.

Edward's family were in the cotton business and owned several factories.

Edward was more guarded when he spoke of his mother and I wondered at that. Esme Cullen was truly a mystery and I was intrigued.

Edward walked me back to my room that afternoon and I paused before entering. "I enjoyed getting to know you better today Edward."

"And I you Bella." He took a step closer to me and I began to feel warm again, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. I looked up into his deep green eyes and he reached for me, pulling me to his chest. I gasped as he lowered his lips to mine. A wild thrill shot through me and I moved my hands to his face, caressing the soft skin of his cheek. His arms wound around me and pulled me closer, moving his lips gently over mine, deepening the kiss gradually until I could no longer breathe with excitement.

My body reacted on its own without permission from my brain. I had never felt these sensations before, this desire that washed through me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. I parted my lips and he swept his tongue across my bottom lip, burning my skin with his passion. He tasted like caramel and I moaned softly, winding my arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe to get closer, I reciprocated the movement of his lips.

More strange stirrings in the pit of my stomach overwhelmed me and I pulled away gasping. I couldn't think and I had to clear my head. "Good afternoon Edward." I breathed hastily and retreated to my room, closing the door firmly.

I leaned on the back of the door and closed my eyes, listening to his footsteps on the stone stairs fade away.

"Are you alright?"

I nearly hit the roof and my eyes flew open to find Angela kneeling on the stone fireplace trying to get the fire to draw.

"Angela," I gasped, you startled me."

"And you me Miss. Are you alright, you look terribly flushed."

"I'm fine Angela. I just….I'm fine"

I couldn't tell her, the impropriety, what would she think? Nice young ladies did not let men kiss them until after they were engaged.

"Her ladyship bade me tell you that tonight is whist night, she has invited some guests for cards and insists you join them after dinner this evening. Dinner will just be for the household tonight."

I groaned. I loathed playing cards. My Uncle, Emmet's father, gambled obsessively, cards being his main vice. One evening after loosing everything he owned he put his pistol in his mouth. My Aunt died of a broken heart.

Tragedy seemed to surround our family, thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whist Night**

I'd wrestled mentally with myself and Edward's indiscretion all afternoon until Angela exhaled in frustration. "Miss Bella. How am I ever to get this beautiful thick hair tamed and placed if you can't be still?"

"I'm sorry." I groaned "Its just…..never mind."

"Is there something troubling you Miss?" Angela asked, concern in her voice

"Yes. No. Yes. I can't…." I stuttered and then trailed off.

What on earth was I doing allowing a man I'd acquainted only a week ago to kiss me? And so passionately! But the feelings that overtook me when he did. How did he have this effect on me?

Thinking about the kiss caused me to feel all warm and breathless again and I shifted, uncomfortably. Angela let out another protest and I resolved to think of it no more this evening.

I peered tentatively round the door of the dining room. Most of the family were still standing and so I padded as softly as I could into the room and hovered in a corner by a large candelabra, doing my best to avoid Lady Cullen, who was, at this moment berating a servant about the table layout.

Edward looked in my direction as he entered and I blushed deeply as he smiled at me, my gaze drawn immediately to his full lips.

I sighed inwardly and took my place at the table. Conversation was light and mostly focused around Rosalie, who seemed determined to make herself the centre of Edward's attention. That was, in between meaningful glares at me.

Edward glanced at me frequently but I could not hold his gaze whenever our eyes met, shyness overwhelmed me and I had to look down, blushing.

Following dinner I was shown to the game room by one of the servants who kindly pulled my chair out and ensured I was comfortable at my designated table before going to fetch me a glass of wine. I looked around the huge room in amazement. There were so many people here, the atmosphere hummed with conversation. I searched unsuccessfully for familiar faces. Oh who was I kidding? I searched for Edward, but couldn't see him.

There were four gentlemen and one lady I did not recognise already at my table and I smiled tentatively at them. The lady eyed me speculatively; the gents did not break their conversation to bother looking at me.

_How rude!_

"Good evening Miss Swan." I jumped as the voice that had addressed me, went straight through me making me shudder. I spun on my chair and recognised the man standing behind me as the idle socialite Emmet had told me about. The way he regarded me as he sat down set me on edge.

"Good evening." I replied quietly "How did you know my name?"

"Her ladyship requested that I accompany you this evening" He said with a smile in Lady Cullen's direction. His smile was lopsided and bared his teeth making it look more like a leer.

"My Name is James Masen." He said holding his hand out for mine. I placed my hand hesitantly in his and he lifted it to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of my hand. I shuddered as his lips touched my skin.

_Totally the opposite of what I felt when Edward's…Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

This would be a long evening

A servant came to sit at the table and began dealing the cards. I did my best to concentrate on my hand and ignore Mr Masen. He looked at me often, staring at me for far longer than was necessary. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to put as much space between us as I possible could.

As the evening wore on I became more and more frustrated with Mr Masen's inappropriate advances. Every time I reached for the deck he did so at exactly the same time, ensuring our hands touched. The final straw came after one such incident, he leaned closer to me, brushing my ear with his lips "You smell so good I could eat you."

I gasped, standing abruptly. "Please excuse me." I said curtly to the table at large and stalked across the room.

Not certain of where I was going I found myself at a large set of glass double doors and stormed outside onto a long balcony. I walked to the edge, braced both hands on the wrought iron railing and closed my eyes, breathing slowly, allowing the sound of the waves on the shore to calm me.

I opened my eyes and looked out to sea, the annoyance I felt ebbed away and was replaced with confusion as I gazed on a black shape on the water offshore. I stared at the black spot allowing my eyes to focus in on it. I frowned.

_What would a large sea faring ship like that be doing so close to the shore on this particular stretch of coastline?_

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

I whirled to find Edward standing behind me. "That Man, Masen, I couldn't bear to sit near him any longer. I fear his intentions are less than honourable."

Edward's expression hardened and he glanced behind him, back into the game room. I stole a quick glance back at the bay but couldn't find the black shape I was looking for.

_Bother_

I looked back up at Edward. "What did he say to you?" He asked a hard edge to his voice. I explained and Edward made a strangled growling sound. "Perhaps I should inform Mr Masen that he has no right to put his hands or lips on my fiancée."

"That will not be necessary Edward thank you. I made my feelings about his advances perfectly clear." Edward exhaled noisily but appeared calmer.

I turned to the railing again, my stomach was doing back flips over his protective reaction and reference to me as his fiancée.

_Stop it Bella. Just, stop it!_

Edward offered me his arm. "Come, play cards with me." He suggested

I smiled up into his beautiful green eyes and took his arm. I noticed Lady Cullen hurry from the room with a glance back over her shoulder as we re entered.

_Now what's she up to I wonder?_

I had no time to worry as Edward pulled my chair out for me and I realised I was seated next to Rosalie.

_Wonderful_

I was sure Rosalie perceived me as a threat to her courting Edward and this was why she spent so much energy shooting death looks in my direction. I sighed and picked up my cards

_After this afternoon she had every right to think that…..Stop it Bella. I wont tell you again!_


End file.
